Algo más que dos
by Rella-Miserliness
Summary: Harry y Louis son pareja y se quieren, pero no todo es un camino de rosas para ellos. Descubre quién más ama a Harry y los secretos que se esconde tras toda una historia amorosa sobre los chicos de 1D. CONTENIDO HOMOSEXUAL.


Ajiajia!Hola. Si te has metido aquí, es porque eres Directioner, o mi hermana. Una de dos. Este es mi primer fic de 1D y estoy muy emocionada por ello3 Pero antes de que lo leais advierto CONTIENE YAOI. (yaoi: homosexual, para ser claros) Así que si no os gusta el romance entre estos chicos, pues dadle atrás xD

Si sí, eso es todo, ¡disfrutad!

**Capítulo one!**

Louis acarició con suavidad el cabello rizado del pequeño que dormía plácidamente. No sabía que hora era pero aseguraba que ya serían altas horas de la madrugada y pronto tendría que levantarse para volver a dar la cara al mundo un día más.

Cuando estaba allí, al lado de su chico, sentía como si nada fuera real, solo ellos dos. No existía ni la música, ni los demás chicos, ni su nuevo proyecto...nada. Nada por lo que preocuparse o sufrir. O al menos así era hasta hace menos de un día; lo que Louis había escuchado le había robado el sueño y la paz y le había inyectado miedo y dolor.

Harry lo era todo para él., su dulzura y calidez contrastaban tan bien con el carácter de Louis que parecían dos piezas que encajaban correctamente.

Su piel suave, sus ojos brillantes y profundos, su pelo rebelde y esa forma tan increíble que tenía de amarle...todo le volvía loco: cada pestaña, cada gesto, cada hueco de su mente...le quería de una manera infrenable y si se lo quitaban perdería todo, lo amaba como si...

-Uhmmm...¿Lou?...¿No puedes dormir?-la voz pastosa de Harry, medio dormida y dulce, lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Shhh...duerme Harry, aún quedan varias horas para levantarse-le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y se inclinó para besarle la frente.

El pequeño se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, al igual que Louis.

El pecho desnudo de Harry era pálido y suave, y parecía que tan frágil que se fuera a romper con solo tocarlo.

-¿Algo te preocupa? Llevas raro desde esta tarde- él siempre miraba a los ojos al hablar y eso era algo a lo que Louis no podía resistirse.

-Nada solo...-realmente Harry no sabía nada de lo que Louis se había enterado aquella tarde, seguramente ni siquiera se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza algo como eso-me da miedo perderte, Harry-se limitó a decir.

Como respuesta, sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él.

-¿Y por qué ibas a perderme?- se incorporó algo más y se sentó sobre las piernas de Louis, mirándole fijamente; cara a cara- tienes miedo de cosas muy tontas...-le besó suavemente- no me iré de tu lado, yo te quiero...-y lo volvió a besar.

Esas palabras tranquilizaron un poco a Louis, por el momento estaba seguro de que no se iría de su lado, podría tener un tiempo más de paz, aunque no sabía cuanto duraría.

-Te amo...-susurró entre beso y beso. Pronto estos pasaron a ser mas apasionados. Louis lo agarró de la cadera y lo puso boca abajo, quedándose él arriba y le volvió a besar- mi Harry...

Varias horas más tarde los dos estaban con sus otros tres compañeros hablando en la discográfica.

-Os digo que deberíais darle un toque te tristeza al nuevo disco, así con algunas canciones de desamor podríais...-discutía el manager.

-¡Qué no! 'No pienso cantar canciones tristes si no me siento así! Me da igual que se venda o no, yo quiero un disco alegre y marchoso como el anterior!

-Sí Harry, y podríamos añadir un par de canciones que...

-¡Qué noooo! No no quiero un disco deprimente que derrumbe corazones ¡Que quiero a mis fans contetas!

Mientras Harry y el mánager discutían sin llegar a ningún acuerdo, Louis se dedicaba a mirar a Niall, que tampoco sabía que se había enterado de todo. Bueno, de hecho, nadie lo sabía. Apretó los puños al verle tocar la espalda de Harry. Era un gesto sencillo que no le hubiera dado la más mínima importancia si no fuera porque...

-Flashback-

Como cada sábado, los cinco estaban en casa de Zyan viendo una peli y escribiendo algunas canciones entre todos. Ese día las cosas no eran distintas: Harry y Zyan escribían algunos versos suelos mientras Niall y Liam estaban practicando melodías con la guitarra en otra sala. Louis mientras tanto iba acá y allá por la casa preparando la película que iban a ver todo lo necesario para estar cómodos etc. Pero en una de estas, al pasar cerca de la habitación donde estaban Niall y Liam, escuchó algo que lo desconcertó bastante: unos sollozos.

Se arrimó disimuladamente a la puerta e intentó saber quién era el que lloraba, pero no tuvo mucho resultado y como la puerta estaba un poco abierta, decidió colar el ojos por ahí: era Niall quien lloraba y Liam le acariciaba la espalda con gesto de consuelo.

-...y entonces que haré-escuchó Louis a medias.

Liam hablaba más bajo y no alcanzó a oír lo que decía, pero si oyó las respuestas de Niall.

-Ya...¡por eso mismo!...¿qué harías tú..?-otra contestación de Liam-ya...pero...es tan doloroso...y su corazón pertenece a Louis...yo no pinto nada.

Espera..¿cómo? ¿Qué había dicho Niall? El corazón del aludido se paró al oír su nombre y su mente empezó a moverse muy rápido, intentando entender.

Siguió escuchando pero esta vez con más detenimiento aún, y ahora consiguió escuchar a Liam:

-Nialler...quizá ahora Harry esté con Lou, pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera...

-¡No me vale que me quiera! Querer nos quiere a todos...yo necesito que sea mio...le amo...

-Fin del flashback-


End file.
